A Sincere Love
by lyracheonsa
Summary: Terlepas dari apapun, mereka berdua memang sangat lengket. Jeno tidak bisa tenang berpisah dengan Renjun terlalu lama, dan Renjun pun tidak mau berada terlalu jauh dari Jeno./ NCT Dream/ NoRen, slight MarkRen, mention of Jaemin x Renjun (MinRen, JaemRen)


**Casts: Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin, Mark Lee**

 **Pairings: NoRen, slight MarkRen, mention of Jaemin x Renjun (nama pairingnya apa, sih? MinRen? JaemRen?)**

ooOoo

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Sedalam samudera nan biru_

 _Seluas angkasa yang memeluk pertiwi_

 _Semenggebu lava yang bergelegak di gunung berapi_

 _._

 _Aku memikirkanmu_

 _Lebih dari yang kau tahu_

 _Senyummu beriku arti_

 _Eksistensimu buat sedihku mati_

.

"Kamu lagi ngapain?" pertanyaan ingin tahu Renjun membuat Jeno buru-buru menutup buku puisinya.

"Menurutmu?" Jeno balik bertanya, tersenyum tipis.

"Bikin puisi lagi, ya? Aku mau lihat, dong!" Renjun meraih buku Jeno dengan penuh semangat. Sayangnya, dia kalah cepat dengan sang pemilik buku. Jeno dengan gesit memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas miliknya dan memakai tasnya dengan cepat, sebelum buru-buru berdiri menjauh dari Renjun.

"Yang ini nggak boleh kamu lihat. Puisi yang ini rahasia pribadi, soalnya," senyum Jeno terlihat meminta maaf.

"Alah, sok-sokan main rahasia-rahasiaan," Renjun mendengus. "Memang kapan sih, kita pernah nyembunyiin sesuatu di antara kita? Taruhan, besok juga pasti kamu ngebolehin aku buat lihat puisi itu."

"Oh, ya?" Jeno mengangkat alis, menantang. "Kalau aku nggak kasih lihat, kamu mau apa?"

"Uhm… Merengek, mungkin?" Renjun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ayolah, Jeno. Kasih lihat akuuuu," Renjun benar-benar merengek tak lama sesudahnya, dan itu membuat Jeno mau tak mau tertawa.

Ah, sahabatnya yang manis itu memang benar-benar kekanakan.

"Nggak boleh yang ini, ya," Jeno merasa ia sedang berbicara pada anak kecil berumur lima tahun. "Aku kasih lihat kamu deh, kalau aku bikin buku puisi baru. Tapi jangan buku puisi yang ini, oke?"

"Memang apa sih, isinya? Kenapa kamu sebegitunya melindungi buku puisi itu?" tuntut Renjun.

"Ada, deh," Jeno terkekeh saat Renjun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ngapain di apartemenku? Bukannya harusnya kamu ada jadwal kuliah, ya?"

"Kuliahku masih nanti, jam setengah empat," jawab Renjun, berguling-guling di kasur Jeno sebentar sebelum berhenti dan memeluk boneka panda milik Jeno, hadiah darinya saat Jeno berulang tahun yang ketujuh. "Apartemenmu kan, dekat sama kampus. Lima menit jalan juga nyampe. Makanya tadi aku sengaja ke sini daripada pulang ke apartemenku sendiri."

"Kenapa kamu nggak ke apartemen Jaemin?" Jeno mengangkat alis. "Apartemennya bahkan lebih dekat ke kampus daripada apartemenku."

Renjun terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Nggak mau, ah," putus Renjun. "Aku lebih suka main di apartemenmu. Apartemen Jaemin nggak ada boneka pandanya. Nggak ada kamu juga," ia kembali memeluk boneka panda Jeno sembari tersenyum menggodanya.

"Kamu ini bener-bener tergantung banget ya, sama aku," komentar Jeno sambil bersedekap. "Nggak takut pacarmu cemburu?"

"Ya kali, dia cemburu. Dia udah tahu kok, kalau kamu itu sahabat sehidup-sematiku," Renjun memutar bola matanya jengah. Jeno pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang seenaknya sendiri itu.

Huang Renjun dan Lee Jeno. Sepasang sahabat itu sudah akrab sejak mereka bahkan belum bisa mengucapkan nama mereka sendiri dengan benar. Semua itu berasal dari ibu mereka yang bersahabat dekat sejak _Senior High School_. Setelah menikah dengan pasangan masing-masing pun, persahabatan ibu Jeno dan ibu Renjun masih terjalin erat. Entah kebetulan atau apa, ibu Jeno mengandungnya hampir bersamaan dengan waktu ibu Renjun mengandung Renjun. Melihat keakraban ibu mereka, bisa dibilang bahwa Renjun dan Jeno sebenarnya sudah berteman sejak masih di dalam kandungan.

Renjun lahir sebulan lebih awal dari Jeno. Walau begitu, Jeno-lah yang biasanya bersikap melindungi, seakan-akan Renjun lebih muda darinya. Bahkan, salah satu memori pertama Jeno adalah dirinya yang memeluk Renjun ketika sahabatnya terjatuh waktu mereka main kejar-kejaran. Jeno ingat, dirinya yang waktu itu berumur dua tahun lebih sedikit berjongkok dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Renjun tanpa kata, sampai Renjun berhenti menangis dan balas memeluknya. Kata ibunya Jeno, waktu itu dia terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang bisa diandalkan. Dan memang, dinamika persahabatan mereka berjalan seperti itu: Jeno yang selalu protektif pada Renjun, dan Renjun yang berusaha membuat Jeno bersikap lebih santai saat sedang bersamanya.

Kedua sahabat itu nyaris tak pernah terpisahkan. Saat kuliah pun, mereka memutuskan untuk masuk universitas yang sama, meskipun berbeda jurusan. Pertimbangan mereka sebenarnya sederhana: Jeno tidak bisa tenang berpisah dengan Renjun terlalu lama, dan Renjun pun tidak mau berada terlalu jauh dari Jeno.

Saking menempelnya mereka berdua, banyak kenalan orang tua mereka mengira bahwa mereka anak kembar. Dugaan ini diperkuat lantaran Renjun memanggil orang tua Jeno dengan sebutan "Eomma dan Appa", sementara Jeno sendiri memanggil orang tua Renjun dengan sebutan "Mama dan Baba". Terkadang, Jeno dan Renjun sengaja membiarkan mereka berasumsi begitu. Mereka berdua terlalu sinkron, jadi mudah saja berakting sebagai anak kembar yang seolah punya hubungan batin. Dan mereka selalu merasa terhibur melihat ekspresi orang-orang itu saat pada akhirnya bahwa mereka berbeda marga, sama sekali tidak punya ikatan darah.

Teman sekampus mereka banyak yang menduga bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih. Renjun dan Jeno itu ibaratnya satu paket, kemana-mana selalu berdua. Mereka memang tidak punya jadwal kuliah yang sama karena berbeda jurusan. Tapi jika mereka sama-sama ada kelas dan waktunya memungkinkan, mereka akan makan bersama di kantin ketika istirahat siang. Jika jadwal kuliah mereka selesai di waktu yang berdekatan, bisa dipastikan mereka selalu pulang berdua. Kalau kelas Jeno selesai lebih awal, ia akan menjemput Renjun di kelasnya. Renjun sendiri juga akan mendatangi kelas Jeno dan menunggu di sana bila kuliahnya selesai lebih awal.

Bukan berarti mereka tidak punya teman-teman yang lain. Meskipun Renjun dan Jeno cukup populer, mereka tidak pernah pilih-pilih dalam berteman. Hanya saja, teman-teman akrab mereka kebetulan juga termasuk mahasiswa populer di kampus. Tapi tetap saja, sinergi persahabatan mereka berdua terlihat jauh berbeda dibandingkan sinergi persahabatan mereka dengan teman-teman yang lain. Kalau kata teman-teman dekat mereka, _chemistry_ antara Renjun dan Jeno itu mutlak, tak tertembus dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Teman-teman Renjun dan Jeno tahu, seakrab apapun mereka dengan Renjun dan Jeno, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi dalamnya pengertian dan kedekatan yang terjalin antara Jeno dan Renjun.

Jeno juga terkenal sebagai pribadi yang sangat pendiam dan dingin. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak berbicara, kecuali benar-benar harus. Namun, sikap Jeno akan sangat berbeda bila berada di dekat Renjun: ia menjadi pribadi yang sangat hangat, banyak bicara dan banyak tersenyum. Terang saja, hal itu membuat orang-orang kurang kerjaan di kampus mereka makin semangat berspekulasi. Malah, ada juga yang menyebar rumor bahwa sebenarnya mereka sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil.

Lalu apa tanggapan Jeno dan Renjun soal desas-desus itu? Mereka santai saja. Toh, mereka yang paling tahu bahwa status mereka adalah sepasang sahabat. Perkara orang lain salah paham dengan kedekatan mereka, itu bukan urusan mereka.

"Aku lapar," celetuk Renjun tiba-tiba. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jeno. "Bikinin aku ramyeon, dong," ia lalu tersenyum manis, pamer gigi gingsulnya pada Jeno.

"Bikin sendiri sana," balas Jeno. "Kamu toh, udah tahu di mana letak bahan-bahan makanan di dapurku. Termasuk alat masaknya juga."

"Nggak mau, ah. Aku udah enak di sini," Renjun menggembungkan pipinya. "Mau ramyeon~ Bikinin dong, Jeno hyung~"

Mau tak mau, Jeno memutar matanya malas.

Renjun selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan "hyung" saat berusaha memanipulasi Jeno untuk menuruti keinginannya. Jeno tahu itu. Tapi toh, dia tetap akan melakukan kemauan Renjun.

" _Tell me again why we are friends_ (1)," gerutu Jeno sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

" _Because you love me! And I love you! Muah… muah… muah…_ " Jeno terkekeh mendengar teriakan Renjun, terlebih saat membayangkan Renjun memberinya _flying kisses_ dari jarak jauh. Ia lalu mengambil panci, mulai memasak ramyeon untuk Renjun yang kelaparan.

ooOoo

 _Aku memujamu_

 _Selalu takjub pada kesempurnaan dirimu_

 _Kehadiranmu menenangkanku_

 _Kaulah hal konstan dalam doa-doa malamku_

 _._

 _Aku menginginkanmu_

 _Mendamba 'tuk jadi milikmu_

 _Binar matamu menghalau bimbang_

 _Denting tawamu mengusir gamang_

 _._

"Wah, Jeno lagi jatuh cinta!" Pekikan itu membuat Jeno tersedak kopinya. Saat itu, Renjun memang sedang berkunjung ke apartemennya lagi karena Jeno berjanji membantunya belajar kalkulus. Ia bergegas meninggalkan dapur dan setengah berlari ke kamarnya. Didapatinya Renjun yang sedang berdiri sambil menggenggam sebuah buku yang terbuka. Dengan cepat, Jano merebut buku puisinya dari tangan Renjun.

"Kamu baca sampai mana?" tuntutnya langsung.

"Cuma halaman akhir aja, sih," Renjun mengangkat bahu.

"Injun-ie, ini pelanggaran privasi," Jeno mendesis tak suka, tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Korea Renjun.

"Astaga, Jeno," Renjun mendesah keras. "Aku udah baca puisi-puisimu dari jaman SD, dari waktu kamu baru belajar bikin puisi. Dan kamu nggak pernah menganggap itu pelanggaran privasi!"

"Ini beda," wajah Jeno memerah. "Kan waktu itu aku udah bilang, jangan baca buku puisiku yang ini sembarangan! Kamu nggak bisa lihat _cover_ -nya, ya?"

"Mana aku tahu kalau buku itu yang kamu maksud? Waktu itu kan, kamu buru-buru nyembunyiin buku itu di tas kamu!" Renjun berusaha membela diri.

"Makanya tanya dulu sebelum kamu asal baca buku puisiku!" balas Jeno pedas.

"Kamu kenapa sih, sebegini marahnya?" Renjun menghentakkan kakinya, merasa kesal. "Itu cuma buku puisi! Dan terimakasih untuk itu, aku jadi tahu kalau kamu lagi naksir seseorang, padahal kamu nggak pernah cerita padaku!" Renjun melayangkan pandangan terluka pada Jeno. "Kamu nggak percaya ya, sama aku?"

"Ini bukan masalah percaya atau nggak," Jeno menghela napas keras. "Tapi kamu harus tahu, ada hal-hal yang nggak pengen aku bagi ke kamu. Dan kamu nggak berhak melanggar privasiku hanya karena kamu sahabatku!"

Jeno langsung menyesali ucapannya saat ekspresi wajah Renjun terlihat seperti habis ditampar.

"Sebelum ini, kamu nggak pernah kayak gitu," suara Renjun bergetar menahan tangis. "Sebelum ini, kamu selalu cerita apapun ke aku. Dan aku, aku juga selalu jujur sama kamu tentang apapun. Aku bahkan selalu cerita ke kamu kalau aku lagi naksir orang. Aku percaya sepenuhnya sama kamu," mata Renjun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa kamu nggak bisa ngelakuin hal yang sama ke aku?"

Jeno hanya mendesah keras, menolak untuk menjawab. Ada keheningan menyesakkan yang tercipta di antara mereka, sebelum Jeno akhirnya berkata, "Maaf, Renjun. Tapi sebaiknya kamu pulang."

"Kamu ngusir aku?" lagi-lagi, raut wajah Renjun membuat Jeno merasa jadi orang terjahat di dunia.

"Maaf, tapi aku terlalu marah sama kamu saat ini," Jeno membalas ucapan Renjun dengan dingin, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya. "Aku nggak mau kelepasan dan nyakitin kamu dengan kata-kataku. Jadi, mendingan kamu pergi."

" _Okay_ ," suara Renjun mengeras. " _Okay_ , usir aku. Lakukan sesukamu. Toh, aku juga nggak butuh sahabat yang nggak percaya sama aku," ucapan pedas Renjun itu menohok Jeno.

"Kamu tahu di mana pintu keluarnya," Jeno merasa tidak perlu repot-repot mengantar Renjun. Lagipula, dia juga merasa tersinggung waktu Renjun mengatakan tidak butuh dirinya.

Renjun menggertakan gigi, menatap Jeno dengan pandangan marah dan terluka. Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan cepat, kemudian membanting pintu apartemen Jeno dengan keras saat ia pergi.

Jeno tidak peduli. Ia duduk bersandar pada dinding kamarnya, mencoba meredakan gejolak emosionalnya sendiri.

ooOoo

 _Aku nyaris putus asa_

 _Rasa ini membuatku gila_

 _Ingin 'ku mengadu pada semesta_

 _Bahwa aku 'tlah kau buat tak berdaya_

 _._

 _Aku terisak_

 _Kerinduan ini terasa sesak_

 _Tidak bisakah kau melihatku?_

 _Terlalu tersembunyikah rasa cintaku?_

 _._

"Jeno-ya," sebuah sapaan lirih membuat Jeno mengangkat wajah dari buku puisinya. Matanya menatap Renjun yang mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya dalam diam. Renjun tampak gelisah, ia menghindari tatapan Jeno dengan menunduk dan memilin-milin ujung bajunya.

Ini sudah tiga hari sejak pertengkaran mereka di apartemen Jeno. Selama tiga hari ini, Jeno benar-benar merasa hampa. Dia dan Renjun tidak pernah saling mendiamkan selama ini sebelumnya. Pertengkaran mereka biasanya tidak lebih dari satu jam, dengan Jeno yang akan minta maaf duluan, tidak peduli apakah pertengkaran itu kesalahan Jeno atau bukan. Ia tidak menyukai perasaan mendiamkan atau didiamkan oleh Renjun, dan Renjun pun juga merasa begitu.

Namun untuk kali ini, Jeno membiarkan ego-nya menguasai. Kekeraskepalaan Jeno berkata bahwa Renjun yang salah. Jadi, ia berpendapat bahwa Renjun-lah yang kali ini harus minta maaf duluan.

Bohong kalau ia tidak merasa kesal pada Renjun yang sudah melanggar privasi Jeno walau sudah diperingatkan. Tapi sebenarnya, Jeno lebih merasa malu. Perasaan Jeno itu salah, datang terlambat dan tidak pada tempatnya. Ia tidak suka membiarkan orang lain tahu tentang rahasianya yang satu itu, terlebih lagi jika yang tahu adalah Renjun.

Renjun menghela napas dalam. Jeno sendiri masih terdiam, menunggunya bicara.

"Aku minta maaf," kata-kata itu disuarakan Renjun setelah beberapa saat. "Beberapa hari ini aku memikirkan kata-katamu, dan kurasa kamu benar. Cuma karena aku sahabatmu, bukan berarti aku bebas mengacak-acak ruang privasimu. Tapi jujur, aku nggak punya maksud apapun. Aku cuma terlalu penasaran, makanya aku lancang buka buku puisimu."

Jeno kembali menatap buku puisi di hadapannya. Masih bungkam.

" _Please say something_ ," pinta Renjun memelas saat keheningan di antara mereka mulai terasa mencekam. "Aku tahu aku salah, tapi… Aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan mendiamkanku begini. Aku nggak suka."

Jeno mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Tatapan dinginnya bersirobok dengan tatapan bersalah Renjun, yang di mata Jeno lebih terlihat seperti tatapan anak anjing yang ditendang. Jeno menghela napas dalam, merasa tidak tega juga lama-lama.

"Kamu baru aja mengakui bahwa kamu membuka buku itu dengan sengaja, berkebalikan dengan pembelaanmu waktu itu," Jeno tidak tahu bagaimana itu mungkin, tapi Renjun terlihat lebih bersalah dari sebelumnya. "Aku rasa, wajar kalau aku merasa marah karena kamu nggak mengacuhkan ucapanku, kan?"

"Iya, kamu berhak marah. Aku memang salah," gumam Renjun sembari menunduk. "Aku nggak tahu kamu mau aku berbuat apa buat menebus kesalahan itu. Tapi, kamu bisa minta apapun dariku kalau itu bikin kamu maafin aku."

"Apapun?" pertanyaan tajam Jeno langsung membuat mata Renjun melebar. Renjun mendadak ingat kalau sahabatnya ini pecinta otomotif. Diam-diam, ia menelan ludah.

"…Kamu nggak akan minta yang aneh-aneh, kan?" Renjun bertanya hati-hati, bertemu pandang dengan Jeno. "Maksudku, kamu nggak akan minta mobil atau semacamnya kan, sama aku? Aku nggak punya banyak uang, lho," Renjun buru-buru menambahkan.

"Katanya tadi apapun," Jeno mendengus. Ia menutup buku puisi di pangkuannya, memilih mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Renjun.

"Ya tapi jangan minta yang aneh-aneh juga," protes Renjun. Ia kemudian beringsut mendekati Jeno dan bergelayut manja di lengan kanannya. "Jeno hyung, Injun-ie minta maaf," Renjun mendadak ber- _aegyo_ pada Jeno. "Maafin Injun ya, Injun janji nggak akan ngusik-ngusik privasi Jeno hyung lagi," bak seekor anak kucing, ia kemudian menggesek-gesekkan pipi kirinya pada lengan baju Jeno. "Maafin Injun-ie… Plissss…"

Jeno berusaha keras menahan kedutan senyum di kedua bibirnya.

"Injun-ie harus apa biar Jeno hyung nggak marah lagi?" kali ini Renjun memandang Jeno dari bawah bulu matanya yang lentik, berusaha keras membuat tatapannya seinosen mungkin. "Jeno hyung jangan marah lagi… Nanti Injun-ie tambah sedih," _aegyo_ Renjun ditutup dengan dirinya yang mengerucutkan bibir, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Mau tidak mau, Jeno tertawa melihat tingkah absurd sahabatnya ini.

"Iya, iya. Jeno hyung nggak marah lagi," ia mengikuti akting Renjun, terkekeh kecil saat Renjun kembali menggesek-gesekan pipinya pada lengan baju Jeno. "Tapi beneran, ya. Janji, jangan usik-usik privasiku. Kalau aku mau cerita sama kamu, pasti ujungnya bakal kuceritain sendiri, kok. Nggak perlu pakai acara _snooping around_ (2) segala, oke?" Nada suara Jeno berubah serius.

"Oke!" balas Renjun riang. Tanpa peringatan, ia menerjang Jeno dan memeluknya erat. Secara refleks, Jeno balas memeluk Renjun.

"Aku kangen kamu," gumaman jujur itu membuat hati Jeno hangat.

"Aku pikir kamu nggak akan kangen sama aku," goda Jeno. "Kamu kan, udah punya Jaemin."

"Iih, Jeno," Renjun melepas pelukannya, merasa gemas. "Aku harus jelasin gimana lagi, sih, biar kamu ngerti? Jaemin sama kamu itu beda, tahu. Kamu itu sahabat sehidup-sematiku. Kalau Jaemin… Dia itu… Hmm," Renjun berpikir sebentar, "bisa dibilang dia itu sahabat sehidupku?"

"Maksudnya apa? Kalau kamu mati, aku harus ikutan mati, gitu?" tanya Jeno datar.

"Iya! Memang gitu!" Renjun mengangguk bersemangat. "Aku pernah bilang, kan? _If I'm going to hell, I'll drag you down with me_ (3) _._ "

" _Wow, what a great friend_. Aku terharu kamu mikirin aku sampe segitunya. Perlu aku kasih tepuk tangan?" Jeno memutar bola matanya sarkastis.

Renjun hanya tertawa. Ia lalu meraih tangan kanan Jeno dan memainkannya.

"Hmm… Kalau bukan sama Jaemin, kamu masih punya sahabat-sahabat yang lain juga, kan?" kejar Jeno lagi. "Apa kabar si Lee Donghyuck? Atau Zhong Chenle? Atau-"

"Ah, Jeno," kali ini suara Renjun melembut. "Kamu ini masih nggak sadar-sadar juga, ya? Denger, ya. Mau sebanyak apapun orang yang kupanggil sahabat, nggak ada satupun dari mereka yang ngertiin aku kayak kamu. Kamu itu, bisa dibilang satu-satunya sahabat sejatiku. Ngerti?" Renjun menatap lurus ke mata Jeno, seolah berusaha meyakinkan Jeno akan kesungguhan kata-katanya.

"Iya, iya. Ngerti," Jeno terkekeh, menepuk puncak kepala Renjun dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Jangan mendiamkanku lagi, ya," Renjun mendadak menautkan jari-jemari tangan mereka. "Aku benar-benar tersiksa tiga hari ini."

"Makanya kamu juga yang nurut, dong. Jangan usil," balas Jeno. Ia mencubit ujung hidung Renjun sambil lalu. "Kalau aku ngelarang kamu ngelakuin sesuatu, patuhi laranganku, oke? Kalau nggak, aku marah lagi, nih."

"Iyaaa~ Aku janji," jawab Renjun sembari mengeratkan tautan jari mereka. Sesaat, mereka saling tersenyum, terlarut dalam atmosfir rekonsiliasi itu. Namun, ponsel Renjun yang mendadak berbunyi memecahkan momen di antara mereka berdua.

Renjun segera melepaskan tangannya dari Jeno, mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Binar bahagia di mata Renjun membuat Jeno bisa langsung menebak identitas si penelepon.

"Mark hyuuuung," panggil Renjun manja, segera setelah ia mengangkat teleponnya. "Aku kangeeeen~"

Jeno bisa mendengar tawa Mark di seberang sana. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada kolam kecil di hadapannya, mencoba memberi Renjun sedikit privasi. Namun, suara keras Renjun yang duduk persis di sebelahnya membuat percakapan itu agak sulit untuk diabaikan.

"Apa maksudnya nggak jadi pulang besok?" Nada suara Renjun berubah tajam. Dari sudut matanya, Jeno bisa melihat Renjun mengerutkan kening. Ia menduga bahwa Mark sedang mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Renjun, sebelum sahabatnya kembali berseru, "Tapi hyung udah janji!"

Jeno melirik Renjun yang cemberut di sebelahnya.

"Aku nggak mau tahu! Pokoknya, hyung harus pulang saat _summer holiday_ nanti!" Jeno diam-diam menggelengkan kepala, sudah biasa dengan keegoisan Renjun.

"Pulaaaang," rengek Renjun lagi. "Kalau nggak pulang, aku bakal ngambek sama hyung."

Renjun masih terus menggembungkan pipi sambil mendengarkan Mark yang seperti sedang membujuknya.

"Nggak mau," Renjun memelototi tanah di bawah kakinya dengan garang. "Nggak usah sok mengalihkan perhatian. Aku lagi marah banget sama hyung sekarang."

Nada suara Mark masih terdengar lembut dan membujuk. Renjun menghembuskan napasnya kesal dan akhirnya berkata, "Kenapa nyuruh aku nengok ke belakang- Oh!"

Renjun membelalakkan mata begitu ia mengikuti instruksi Mark. Jeno mengikuti arah pandang Renjun, ikut terkejut melihat Mark berdiri hanya beberapa meter di belakang bangku taman tempat ia dan Renjun duduk. Mark sendiri tengah tersenyum, tatapannya terfokus pada Renjun. Satu tangan Mark membawa buket mawar merah, sementara tangan yang lain masih menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

Tanpa ragu, Renjun berlari menghampiri Mark dan menghambur ke pelukannya. Ia tertawa lepas, tampak sangat senang. Senyum Mark melebar, terlihat sama bahagianya. Ia balas memeluk Renjun erat, mengangkat Renjun untuk sedikit berputar, sekali lagi membuat Renjun tertawa riang.

Tak lama kemudian, Mark menurunkan Renjun dan melepas pelukannya. Ia tampak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum menyodorkan buket mawar di tangannya. Renjun menerimanya dengan senang hati, langsung menghirup aroma mawar-mawar itu. Kemudian, ia tersenyum sangat manis pada Mark. Mata Mark menatap Renjun memuja, sebelum ia menunduk dan mencium bibir Renjun dengan penuh cinta.

Sampai di sini, Jeno segera membalikan tubuhnya lagi, memandang kolam di hadapannya dengan perasaan getir.

Ia mengenal Mark, tentu saja. Mark Lee adalah senior mereka di _School of Performing Art_ (SOPA) Seoul, setingkat persis di atas Jeno dan Renjun. Menjadi dekat karena sama-sama terpilih sebagai pengurus _Student Council_ (4) SOPA, Mark dan Renjun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak Renjun kelas 2. Ketika Renjun dan Jeno naik ke kelas 3, Mark pindah ke Kanada bersama keluarganya dan melanjutkan kuliah di sana, membuatnya pacaran jarak jauh dengan Renjun selama tiga tahun terakhir. Meskipun berbeda zona waktu, komunikasi Mark dan Renjun tetap lancar. Hubungan mereka pun masih sangat harmonis.

Mark tidak pernah absen mengunjungi Renjun saat liburan musim panas. Kediaman keluarganya di Korea tidak dijual, jadi Mark tidak pernah pusing memikirkan akomodasi saat pulang ke Korea. Tapi toh, seringnya ia menginap di apartemen Renjun selama di Korea. Dan ketika Renjun mengunjungi Mark di Kanada saat liburan musim dingin tahun lalu, ia juga menginap di apartemen Mark. Pacaran jarak jauh membuat mereka lebih menghargai setiap kesempatan bertemu, dan mereka selalu memanfatkan pertemuan itu untuk menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin waktu bersama.

Seharusnya, Mark sampai di Korea dua minggu lagi, bersamaan dengan jadwal liburan musim panas Jeno dan Renjun. Tapi mungkin dia benar-benar ingin memberi Renjun kejutan, sampai-sampai merahasiakan kepulangannya yang lebih awal.

Jeno tersenyum getir. Kegembiraan Renjun saat bertemu Mark kembali menyadarkannya: mau bagaimanapun perasaannya, ia tidak akan bisa menggeser posisi Mark di hati Renjun. Jeno adalah sahabat Renjun, dan selamanya akan tetap berstatus begitu.

Renungan Jeno terpecah oleh derai tawa Mark dan Renjun dari balik punggungnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat penanya lagi, membuka buku di pangkuannya dan kembali menuliskan sebait puisi.

.

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Kebahagiaanmulah prioritas utamaku_

 _Dan jika bahagia kau temukan dengannya…_

.

Jeno mencuri pandang pada pasangan kekasih di belakangnya. Renjun tampak mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mark, terlihat sibuk bercerita dengan mata berbinar. Mark sendiri melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Renjun, masih memberi Renjun pandangan memuja, seolah Renjun adalah pusat alam semestanya.

Jeno menghela napas, kembali menatap buku di hadapannya. Dengan senyum pilu, ia menggoreskan baris penutup puisi cintanya.

.

 _…Maka kurelakan hatiku berdarah, meski bahagiaku yang jadi gantinya_

ooOoo

 **Glossary:**

(1) _Tell me again why we are friends_ : sebuah candaan (atau hinaan?) antara sahabat yang sudah sangat akrab. Artinya kira-kira, "kok, aku mau-maunya sih, temenan sama kamu?"

(2) _snooping around_ : sikap usil dan ingin tahu, mengusik-usik privasi orang.

(3) _If I'm going to hell, I'll drag you down with me_ : terjemahannya kira-kira, "kalau aku kena masalah, kamu juga harus ikut menderita bersamaku." Dalam bahasa pertemanan, artinya mungkin, "setia kawan, dong!"

(4) _Student Council_ : kalau di Indonesia, padanannya mungkin OSIS

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo! Aku balik lagi buat menepati janji bikin ff NoRen (biarpun kali ini genre-nya angst. Sorry not sorry :p)

Tbh, spesialisasiku memang aslinya ff ber-genre angst, sih. Sampai sekarang, aku nggak tahu aku kesambet apa kemarin sampai bisa bikin ff se-'keju' "The Definition of Happiness" lol. Btw, writing style ff ini memang rada beda, karena aku lagi bereksperimen sama ff berbahasa semi-formal.

Btw (lagi), kalau ada yang read between the lines: iya, Jeno baru sadar dia sayang Injun lebih dari sekedar sahabat agak lama setelah Injun dan Mark pacaran. Makanya dibilang juga, perasaannya itu "salah, datang terlambat dan tidak pada tempatnya". Tentang kapan persisnya Jeno sadar, aku serahin itu ke imajinasi pembaca~ :3

Makasih udah baca ff ini. Kalau berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review~ ^^

Sampai ketemu lagi~

Lots of love,

Lyra

P.S.: Sebelum ada yang request, nggak, ini nggak ada sekuelnya. I suck at making sequel, sorry~ /nyengir/ Nevertheless, it may or may not have a spin off about MarkRen's story in the future lol we'll see~ /kedip-kedip genit/ /ditendang/

P.P.S: ffn itu… Complicated, ya? Aku nemu banyak error di ff-ku yang kemarin dan pengen ngedit, cuma nggak tahu caranya gimana. Apalagi sama keribetan si Doc Manager… Aku nggak paham… hiks… ;_; #curcol


End file.
